Field
The present disclosure relates to an in-car audio system that has a speaker unit mounted therein using a structural member of a vehicle and that is capable of preventing interference between the sound pressures radiating from the sound radiating side and the opposite side of a diaphragm of the speaker unit.
Description of the Related Art
In-car audio systems need to have a speaker unit disposed in a limited space of a motor vehicle and form a baffle structure in order to prevent the interference between sound waves radiating from the sound radiating side of a diaphragm to a vehicle interior and opposite-phase sound waves radiating from the opposite side of the diaphragm.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 62-137247 describes an in-car audio system including a speaker bracket fixed to a vehicle body and a frame of a speaker unit fixed to the speaker bracket. A luggage side rim is disposed on the sound radiating side of the speaker unit, and a speaker grill that covers the sound radiating side of the speaker unit is fixed to the luggage side trim.
In addition, to prevent the interference between sound pressures having opposite phases, a sound leakage prevention spacer is sandwiched by the speaker unit and the luggage side trim. In this manner, the interference between the sound pressures in a gap between the speaker unit and the speaker grill can be prevented.